Gaming machines which provide players awards in primary or base games are well known. Gaming machines generally require the player to place or make a wager to activate the primary or base game. In many of these gaming machines, the award is based on the player obtaining a winning symbol or symbol combination and based on the amount of the wager (e.g., the higher the wager, the higher the award). Symbols or symbol combinations which are less likely to occur usually provide higher awards.
Secondary or bonus games are also known in gaming machines. The secondary or bonus games usually provide an additional award to the player. Secondary or bonus games usually do not require an additional wager by the player to be activated. Secondary or bonus games are generally activated or triggered upon an occurrence of a designated triggering symbol or triggering symbol combination in the primary or base game. For instance, a bonus symbol occurring on the payline on the third reel of a three reel slot machine may trigger the secondary bonus game. When a secondary or bonus game is triggered, the gaming machines generally indicates this to the player through one or more visual and/or audio output devices, such as the reels, lights, speakers, video screens, etc. Part of the enjoyment and excitement of playing certain gaming machines is the occurrence of the secondary or bonus game (even before the player knows how much the bonus award will be). In other words, obtaining a bonus award is part of the enjoyment and excitement for players,
Many known gaming devices enable players to make one or more side bets or side wagers. Such side bets are typically additional wagers placed by the player for each individual play of the game. The player's side bet typically provides the player a chance of obtaining a supplemental award in the play of the game, in addition to the player's existing chance of obtaining an award from their regular wager. Certain gaming devices require players to place side bets to qualify for a type of game function or game event, such as a bonus game or a bonus feature.
Some known secondary games include a group gaming aspect, wherein a plurality of players playing at linked gaming machines participate in a group event for determining one or more awards. The players playing at such gaming machines have the opportunity to participate in a shared bonus event, such as a communal bonus game provided to the players upon a triggering condition.
To increase player enjoyment and excitement with gaming devices, it is desirable to provide new and different gaming systems which provide bonus awards to players.